Clumsy
by GasaiYuno
Summary: When Cheren reluctantly finds himself spending the night with Touko inside Twisted Mountain, does he get more than he bargained for? Checkmateshipping; slight PWP.


**A/N: Well, here we are. After about a month's worth of feverish writing and editing, here it is, my first lemon ever! I took my time on this one, probably more than I should have, but what can I say.**

**I absolutely adore Checkmateshipping, and I knew when I started writing that I wanted to do something different with this pairing. I noticed pretty early on that the Checkmate fandom was lacking fics with dominant!Cheren. Poor guy, always bottoming, even when on top. So, I took it upon myself to write a fic where Cheren isn't so submissive. I think we could all use a healthy dosage of seme Cheren, don't you think?**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nintendo etc. etc. The only thing that belongs to me is the fic itself. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Brrr.."_

Cheren pulled the flaps of his coat closer together, hoping to trap some of the heat inside. The climate inside Twisted Mountain was cool, despite the humid summer weather outside. He had briefly considered taking his Simisear out of its pokeball for some extra warmth, but ended up deciding against it.

"What a bother" he said out loud to himself, his breath barely visible in the chilly air. He'd been hiking around for what felt like forever now, and his feet were starting to get sore. It didn't help that the mountain itself was something of a giant maze. He figured he'd need to rest for the night if he didn't find a way out soon, although the thought of setting up camp was nothing short of appalling to him. Another shudder wracked his thin frame from the idea as well as the cold as he continued deeper into the mountain, hoping to avoid as many trainers and wild Pokémon as he could manage.

After another fifteen minutes of what was probably by now aimless wandering, Cheren sat down on a small boulder, achy and tired from walking. He sighed, and closed his eyes to rest for just a few minutes. He rested his head on his right hand and figured he should probably accept the fact he was going to be sleeping in a cave tonight. His stomach growled, and he couldn't help but think about home, about his nice warm bed and his mother's cooking, especially her ramen which always smelled so good he could almost picture it right in front of him.

He lifted his eyes, realizing that the familiar scent was almost too real to be something he was imagining. Someone was cooking something, and it smelled delicious. Curious and hungry, the dark haired male stood up and followed his nose, only to stumble upon a campsite not too far down the path. As promised, there was a pot placed over a modest fire and a pink tent with a white pokeball symbol on the side set up a few yards away. He also took note of the sleeping Samurott curled up outside the tent, guarding whoever it was inside; a stinging reminder of the fact that she was the first of the three to have her starter complete the evolution chain. Of course she'd be here.

Suddenly aware of the intruder's presence, the Samurott lifted its head, upper lip curling back in a snarl. Cheren took a few involuntary steps backwards, not wanting to come face to face with the water type's fangs.

"Samurott? What are you growling at? I told you to leave those wild pokémon alone, they're not going to bother us." A feminine voice chided from inside the tent. Samurott didn't shift its gaze, and only snarled louder instead. Cheren watched the tent zipper come down and the bushy-haired brunette stumble out, almost tripping over her guardian on the way.

"For Reshiram's sake, Samur-" She halted midsentence when she noticed the so-called intruder standing awkwardly a few feet away from her campsite. "Cheren?"

"No, Lenora." He replied sarcastically, still wary of her fierce protector. Touko grinned sheepishly and looked to the floor. "Yeah, that was kind of a stupid question, but come on over, he won't bite. He's a big baby." She hugged Samurott around the neck, who in turn happily snuggled against his trainer before snapping his jaws at Cheren for a final time and laid back down. The older male sat down across from Touko, stomach still grumbling. "What are you making?" He asked, hoping to hide the hunger in his voice.

"Cup-of-Ramen" she replied, taking a spoon that had been resting in the pot and stirring its contents around. "You can stay, if you like. I made plenty."

Cheren scratched his head and looked away. "I guess I can stay for a little bit .. but then I have to keep going. How long have you been here anyway?"

Touko stopped stirring and spooned some food into a paper bowl. "Inside the mountain? Since this afternoon, after we spoke with Alder. I've only been camping for about an hour though."

"An hour?" He almost shouted, "You probably could've been out by now if you hadn't stopped."

"Maybe," she shrugged and handed him the bowl, "but it's nice to take it slow sometimes. Besides, Clay said we could explore for as long as we wanted, and there's lots of hidden goodies around here."

He huffed and took the bowl from her, trying to eat as politely as he could manage, resisting the temptation to shovel the noodles as fast as he could into his mouth. He found it hard to believe that his friend was as strong as she was. Since childhood, she'd always been sort of spaced out, hardly ever focusing and spending most of her time dragging both he and Bianca into the woods that framed Nuvema Town, looking for stones and bugs to collect.

"You can stay the night, if you want to."

Cheren looked up, shocked that she would even suggest something like that. "W-What!?" He stuttered, blood rushing to his cheeks. "I-I can't do that! It wouldn't be right."

Touko just laughed at his embarrassment and unbuttoned her banded wrist guards, tossing them to the side. "Not like that, silly-swanna. As friends, of course. We used to have sleepovers all the time when we were kids, remember? It'll be like old times!" She grinned, hoping to change his mind. Cheren tried inwardly to calm down, suddenly even more embarrassed by his reaction. "I don't know, Touko.."

"Please?" She begged, setting her own cup of food down and crawled towards him on all fours. "I can exclude the pillow fight if it'll help you change your mind."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her childishness. "Fine, I guess. Try not to be such a bother, though." He gave the empty bowl back to the girl, who simply tossed it into the fire.

"Yippee!" The brunette squealed and reached for her pink bag. "In honor of your stay, I'm breaking these babies out! I've been saving them for a special occasion." She pulled out two cans and tossed one to Cheren, who examined the striped exterior curiously. "Lemonade?" He asked unenthusiastically. "Not just lemonade," Touko's blue eyes sparkled mischievously, "_hard_ lemonade!"

"Alcohol!?" Cheren exclaimed, putting the drink down like it was poisoned, "Touko, where'd you get this? _Why_ do you have this? You can't drink alcohol!"

The younger female giggled and popped the top of the can, which opened with a 'chk'. "Jeeze Cheren, you're such a prude," she teased and took a sip, "I borrowed these from the Cold Storage that one time when we had to fight Team Plasma in Driftveil City. Besides, they're so diluted you won't even get drunk, just a little buzzed, maybe." She giggled again and took another drink.

"No thanks." Cheren said and put the can down. "I'm not thirsty."

"Suit yourself." Touko shrugged and returned Cheren's drink to the bag.

After a short ten minutes, she'd managed to drink the entire can and was even giddier than before.

"What's so funny?" The older of the two asked irritably, growing tired of the younger's constant giggling. "I'm not really sure anymore" she replied between gurgles. Cheren rolled his eyes. "You're such a bother," he complained and checked the time on his Xtransceiver, noticing how late it was getting. The bespectacled boy sighed wearily and struggled to lead a very buzzed Touko to her tent.

Touko laughed some more and crawled inside, remembering to kick off her boots despite her current state. "Come in~" she teased in a sing-song voice. "No thanks" he replied for the second time that evening, "I'm good out here."

"No, you come in!" She grabbed hold of his shirt and tugged him into the tent. "You're .. strangling me .." he gasped as she tackled him down on her mess of blankets and sleeping bags. He had just enough time to prop himself up on her pillow before she climbed onto his lap, lacing her hands around his neck. "A-Are you sure you're not drunk?" Cheren asked, struggling to ignore the sudden slight hardness below his waist. He had to maintain his composure; he knew she was just playing games with him, trying to make him squirm. It was the exact same technique she used in their battles. She liked seeing him sweat, watching him writhe helplessly under her control.

"I've never been more sober" she lied, softening the volume of her voice. "Hey, Cheren," she asked hesitantly, wondering if she should really pop the question, "have you and Bianca kissed? Have you ever kissed a girl?"

The older male felt heat creeping up his neck as he turned his head away from her. "What a childish question." He scoffed, trying his hardest not to look as embarrassed as he felt. "So, no?" She asked, starting to feel rather shy herself. The effects of the alcohol were waning quickly.

"T-That's not what I said, I-" He turned defiantly to face her, but was silenced as she crushed her lips against his. He could feel her lower lip quivering, her whole body tense with anxiety. Hesitantly, he kissed back, unsure of what to do in the midst of his confusion. He was pleasantly surprised to find that her lips were soft and warm, and melted against his own. After a few moments, Touko pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths. The two just stared at each other, not sure what to do next and briefly stunned by the other's reaction. "U-Uhm .." His rival sputtered, trying to fill the heavy silence between them until Cheren pulled her in for another kiss. Not wanting to pull away this time, the dark haired male deepened the kiss. He didn't want to admit to her, but he'd never kissed anyone before and hoped it wasn't too painfully obvious, although she seemed to be just as unsure as he was. In fact, he was shocked that she had even considered the possibility of him and Bianca in any sort of romantic relationship.

Tossing away his thoughts and eager to experiment, he tried pulling at her lower lip with his teeth, gentle at first, and then proceeded to bite and suck intently, causing Touko to moan into his mouth. Feeling braver, he licked the same spot, begging for entrance, and she shyly allowed him the opportunity. He seized the moment and invaded the small opening, dominating the brunette's mouth. Their tongues danced sloppily inside her mouth, his brushing against ever sensitive part of hers, causing Touko to inhale sharply and wriggle against him. After a minute of their tongue wrestle, he broke the kiss, filling his burning lungs with sweet oxygen.  
The stagnant air was filled with the sounds of their heavy breathing, each taking a moment to catch their breath. Touko's cheeks were a rosy tint, visible even in the dim lighting of the tent. Cheren fought the urge to tell her how beautiful she looked, fearful of embarrassment, and moved in for another kiss, this time wandering down along her jaw line, causing the younger female to arch her back from the unfamiliar sensation. His lips trailed down her neck and kisses transitioned into light sucks until he reached her collar bone and bit down forcefully, earning that cry of half-pleasure-half-pain he'd been anticipating. He continued to suck roughly, determined to make a visible mark before pulling back to admire his work.

Touko frowned in displeasure when she saw what had been done, unhappy with the spot left on her neck. Cheren gently licked the bruised area, hoping to please his upset rival, and hesitantly let his hands drift from her hips down to the lower half of her body where her firm, round butt had been teasing him from inside those provocative shorts since the start of their travels. He let his thumbs brush against the pockets a few times before squeezing, fingers sinking into the soft, moldable flesh that hid underneath a thin layer of denim.

"A-Ahhh!" Touko cried out, and buried her face in his neck out of embarrassment.

Her rival growled in response, a sudden feeling welling up inside of him that could only be described as feral. He wanted to see more of her. He wanted her beneath him, naked, begging for him to touch her. The temptation became too much for him, and he pushed her to the ground as violently as he could without hurting her, using both hands to pin her wrists above her head while he straddled her waist, her pink ball cap rolling off of her head in the process. He kissed her passionately, the growing hardness in his tight black pants now impossible to ignore.  
Still using two hands, he pulled her back up and removed her black vest, tossing it to the side, still kissing her as thoroughly as possible while moving in to strip off the rest of her clothes. Cheren broke the kiss briefly to pull her white tank top off and over her head before crashing his lips back against hers, fingers already snaking behind her back to work at the clasp of her bra. He leaned back once more to admire her body, his eyes filled with lust and desire at the sight of her slightly flattened but well-shaped breasts.

Touko blushed furiously, embarrassed by the attention that one of her most private areas was suddenly receiving and quickly censored herself.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm not Bianca.." She apologized, ashamed by her lack of endowment. She'd never thought of her body as something she should ever be unconfident about, but at the moment she couldn't help but feel .. inadequate.

"No, don't be," Cheren replied as he gently pulled her arms away from covering her breasts. "You .. You look.." He hesitated for a moment, "beautiful."

If it was possible for the brunette to turn a deeper shade of red she would have in an instant. At any other time, something like that would've sounded completely fake, but now, she felt as if she'd never heard anything more sincere. Her eyes sparkled from the compliment, and she didn't flinch as he reached forward to grab her left breast.

She bit her lip as he cupped it, running a finger over her nipple a few times before pinching it between his thumb and index fingers. Touko mewled and leaned forward a little more, hoping her rival would take the hint. He grinned deviously up at her, teasing her from behind red-rimmed glasses, enjoying the pleading look in her eyes that practically screamed for him to do it. He complied, however, and took a raised, pink nub in his mouth, sucking delicately at first while she grabbed fistfuls of his thick, dark hair. One of his hands went to the neglected breast, imitating the movements of Cheren's tongue with nimble fingers while the other trailed downwards and began to rub her through her shorts. Listening to instinct, he bit down and pressed two fingers against her, impatient for another reaction.

"Ch-Cheren!" She gasped as completely new shocks of pleasure reverberated throughout her entire body. This was a whole new level of feeling for Touko, and she couldn't help but notice her thighs were starting to tremble, weakened from her arousal.

The bespectacled male smirked into her skin, completely satisfied with the results of his actions. It still wasn't enough, though; he was sick of foreplay and he wanted her _now._

He pushed her down again, gentler this time so as not to traumatize her, and began to unbutton her shorts. They were soaked now, an obvious wet patch glaring back at him from the center of the article of clothing. His heart was racing now, and he scolded himself for getting cold feet as he slowly tugged at the bottoms. He couldn't remember how long he had fantasized about this, about _her_. This is what he'd always wanted. Backing out now would definitely be something he would regret for a long time, possibly the rest of his life.

His erection ached terribly inside of his tight black pants, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last before.. before..

With another tug, he slipped the shorts off of her pretty pale legs, revealing a pair of very wet Cinccino-themed panties. Cheren couldn't help but snark at the childish undergarments, much to Touko's displeasure. "D-Don't laugh" she chided embarrassedly, "I-I didn't know anyone would be seeing them.."

Her remark only widened his grin, and he began to stroke inner thighs, causing the brunette to arch her back slightly and emit a series of high pitched mewls. Her rival was unabashedly enjoying his newfound power; he savored every moment, watching her squirm beneath him, completely and utterly under his control. It was never enough, though. He reached out for the rim of her panties, more than eager to see her completely exposed, only for her to smack his hand away.

He sat up, obviously annoyed by the unexpected rejection. He would never consider taking advantage of anyone, especially his childhood best friend, but to come all this way only to be denied? Cruel didn't even begin to describe it.

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind?" He asked, poorly masking the strain in his voice.

"N –No," she replied and glanced to the side, "I-I just .. you've been making _me_ feel good this whole time, and," she looked back towards him nervously, then down to the obvious bulge in his slacks. "I .. I want to make _you_ feel the same way. I've been sort of selfish." She giggled half-heartedly and pushed gently on his chest, signaling she wanted to top for the final time that night. Cheren watched curiously as she went to mess with his belt buckle, slender fingers working swiftly as she then unfastened the buttons and, with a breath for preparation, pulled down his pants and boxers with one swift tug, revealing an impressive erection.

Touko managed to catch the terrified squeak that threatened to escape her throat. It was huge, and frankly, she was intimidated. She'd never seen anything so scary looking in her entire life.

The bespectacled male above her sighed in exasperation. "You know, you don't have to force yourself. It's fine."

"I-I'm not forcing myself to do anything!" She replied, obviously flustered as she slowly inched back towards him.

"What part of this looks like you're not forcing yourse- nn!" He inhaled sharply and grabbed fistfuls of blanket as she silenced him, putting her mouth on the head while moving her tongue in a circular pattern. The brunette giggled to herself, enthusiastic to discover what other cute noises she could get out of him and pulled her mouth off of the tip with a slight 'pop', leaning down to slowly drag her tongue from the base back to the top.

Cheren hissed and clenched his teeth together, hips bucking ever so slightly as she put her lips around the head once more then sank down, taking as much of him as she could manage into her mouth while using a hand to stroke what she couldn't. She used her supporting hand to quickly reach above her head and pull out her ponytail; her long bushy locks falling down to the sides and framing her face in a way that could easily be described as exotic.

"Touko, you're amazing." Cheren encouraged between groans as he laced his fingers through her soft brown hair. It was obvious she was inexperienced, but damn if it didn't feel right in the best way possible. In a fit of ecstasy he pushed her head down further, causing the younger female to choke and cry out in panic at first, then moan into him as she continued to move her head rhythmically. Cheren looked down at her, astonished at first but even more turned-on if anything. He had no idea she was into that kind of thing, but he'd definitely have to keep it in mind for next time.

Touko, deciding she'd had enough, quickened her pace and reached back to tease herself, pre cum now dripping down her legs. Her rival in turn moaned with pleasure and tightened his grip on her before giving into sweet release, a slight feeling of dizziness washing over him as he slowly opened his eyes, blissful. He looked down to see his best friend staring back up at him innocently with cerulean eyes the size of quarters before swallowing the thick, sticky results of her hard work.

She was surprised to find that it actually tasted kind of _good. _Despite all the doujinshi she had read, all the things she had heard about how _disgusting _'_it_' supposedly was… she actually _enjoyed _the taste of his cum. It wasn't_ wonderful_, but it was tasty in its own way; like a lightly salted cup of tea with extra milk.

"Was it okay?" She asked as she took her thumb to wipe some of the gooey liquid that had spilled out of the corner of her mouth and cleaned it off with her tongue.

Cheren blushed, still embarrassed by the prospect of Touko swallowing _his _cum. "It.. it was excellent," he replied, dazed by the feelings of ecstasy that continued to gently sweep over him. She smiled, happy with herself before flopping backwards onto the pile of blankets, her hair fanning out beneath her. "D-Do you still want to.." She inquired nervously, her bold attitude from before disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Her best friend crawled on top of her in response, still fully clothed with the exception of his undone trousers, which were now riding low on his waist. Touko bit her lip, admiring her rival whose normally neat appearance was now disheveled in a way she could only describe as sexy. Even through his clothes she could tell he had the build of a swimmer; long and lanky but toned in all the right places. It suddenly seemed completely unfair that she was the only one naked, and she tugged on his jacket fretfully.

"Hm?" He teased, running his hand along the curve of her waist, "what do you want?"

She gave him a dirty look, feeling more frustrated than she ever had towards him. "Take them off" she demanded and tugged at his coat again.

"Take what off? And don't forget to use your manners." He smirked, relishing in the opportunity to be the cat instead of the mouse for once. The brunette snarled, resisting the urge to slap him, but quickly complied as he reached for one of her breasts. "J-Just take off your clothes, _please_, for the love of Arceus!"

Cheren snickered and began to undress himself. "You sound so desperate right now, you should hear yourself." Touko huffed and crossed her arms, thoroughly annoyed with her rival. She grudgingly had to admit that he was as beautiful as she knew he'd be, though. His chest wasn't overly-ripped, but it was muscular, leading down to narrow, defined hip bones and thin legs, toned from traveling across the Unova region. His erection was still obvious; whatever flaccidity it had suffered earlier had completely vanished and was back at full force thanks to the sight of her still-naked body. "You .. you look good," she said with a huff, determined to give him the least amount of satisfaction she possibly could for his rotten doings earlier. The dark haired male positioned himself above her, still wearing his crimson glasses. "Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded confidently, only to have that stupid smirk come back and antagonize her one final time. "Then beg for it."

Touko's eyes widened in shock. Surely he wasn't serious. She looked up only to find him waiting patiently for her response, his icy blue eyes filled with lust. "I'm waiting" he crooned, teasing her covered entrance with his middle and index fingers. That was all she needed; that was the final push.

"Oh what the hell, fuck me!" She demanded loudly, her eyes locking with his. Cheren shuddered; he wasn't sure how many times he'd wanted to hear her say those words to him and now it didn't even matter. He ripped off her panties in one swift motion and entwined her fingers with his, positioning himself at her entrance before slowly pushing himself inside. Hot tears formed in the corners of Touko's eyes as he entered her, and she squirmed a bit as she tried to adjust. After a minute the pain had subsided, and she smiled to herself. She was a Pokémon trainer and the future holder of all eight badges of the Unova region! A little membrane tearing was nothing. She pinned her legs against each side of his waist, signaling that she was okay, and Cheren began to thrust into her, gently at first, then harder as she grew more and more accustomed to the feeling. His thrusts quickly became faster and deeper, driving her into the makeshift bed.

"Ahhhh! Cheren!" She cried out as he hit her g-spot, shuddering violently from the vibrations of intense pleasure.

In turn with her uncontrollable outbursts, her male rival hissed out his owns sounds of pleasure.

"T-Touko .. ngh." He grunted through clenched teeth. Being inside her was nothing short of euphoric; she was warm and wet and tight, and with every squeeze he could feel himself being driven closer and closer to the edge. After this was all said and done, he was sure masturbation would seem nothing short of completely pointless.

Without warning, he rolled over on his back, letting her ride him cowgirl style which only increased the amount of gasping and yelling that was already spewing out of the brunette. As she rapidly bounced up and down on his cock, Cheren could hardly hear himself think over the "fuck me"s and the "Cheren, please please _please_"s. He grinned in triumph, the thought suddenly hitting him like a ton of bricks.

There was no doubt about it, he'd won this time. This battle was his.

He tugged his hands away from hers and grabbed hold of her milky-white thighs, undoubtedly leaving bruises as he slammed her down repeatedly, Touko moaning and calling out his name as she pressed her palms against his chest.

He could tell she was close. He wasn't sure how long he'd last himself; she felt so good and her moans were driving him crazy.

"Ch-Cheren," she gasped, "I-I'm gonna.. ahh~" She screamed and threw back her head, reaching her climax. Her vision went spotted and her body shook violently as she was overcome with pleasure. Unable to hold back as her walls crushed around him, Cheren buried himself into her and released deep inside her. After a minute, Touko climbed off of him as best she could, legs shaking from the strain as she collapsed next to him. There was nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing and the rustling of sheets as Cheren pulled the covers over them.

His rival sighed deeply and snuggled next to him as he put an arm around her, pulling her into a warm embrace and brushing the hair out of her face which was now even more tangled than before.

"That was amazing, Touko."

"Yeah." Touko said, her eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. Cheren smiled. He had always found his brunette-headed rival to be remarkably pretty, but now she looked even more gorgeous with her messy hair framing her heart shaped face, rosy cheeks and pink lips.

"Touko?"

"Yeah?" She replied, not bothering to open her eyes.

"Can we do this again?"

"Definitely."


End file.
